Freedom
by Elven Fair
Summary: “Jack began to run. Away from the Royal Navy and towards Freedom………Away from Will Turner. “ MILD SLASH!


Title: Freedom  
  
Author : Roz why_cant_everything_orange_be_fanta_y2k3@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack a bit Will/Elizabeth but nothing major  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: "Jack began to run. Away from the Royal Navy and towards Freedom... Away from Will Turner. "  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine. If Will and Jack kiss on the battlements in the movie, it is mine, if Will and Elizabeth kiss on the battlements in the movie, its Disney's. Simple  
  
Warning : Mild language and a depressed Pirate  
  
Authors Note: Um..this is only my second pirate fic. Send feedback if you like. Any flames will simply be laughed at but constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!  
  
From the gallows, Jack looked amazingly bored and empathetic for someone in his situation. It was a fine day and the courtyard was full. Somewhere in his mind he wondered why the hell these people were making such a big deal and why they wouldn't just kill him already. The sound of drums swam in and out of the his hearing. He listened, instead, to the crowds whispers of him. None of which were very flattering. The pirate reckoned it was for the simple reason that they were jealous. Very jealous, in fact, of his stunning male beauty and amazing dress sense. He smiled slightly. Yes, he thought, they have every reason to be jealous.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Captain. *Captain* Jack Sparrow". Do these people ever learn?  
  
".for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling." continued the official. Sinister in nature. Ha! Snooty buggers think *his* "crimes" are sinister in nature, they've obviously never gone hording swag with Barbossa's ex-crew.  
  
".impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."  
  
Jack smiled. "Oh yes." That was funny, he recalled. He turned to the executioner on the off chance that the man might find it in the littlest bit amusing. No such luck.  
  
".sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
As the noose was placed loosely around his neck, Jack idly wondered if there were any whores in hell..his musings were cut short however by a rather familiar blue and yellow parrot perched on top of the Port Royal flag that Mullroy was holding. Interesting..  
  
The drum roll began far too early for Jack's liking. Well, there was a plus side to all of this; a certain Will Turner didn't have to see his short drop and sudden stop.  
  
"Move!"  
  
Well that was *that* dream shattered. The afore mention Mr Turner was frantically pushing his way through the gathered crowds towards the gallows. In his mind the pirate begged. *Please* do something stupid!  
  
Looks like God liked him that day. The doors opened beneath him and he felt his body jolt into motion. And then stop. He was standing on something. Something that held him just above choking point. But that something was very narrow, hardly wide enough for one foot. Concentration focused on remaining on the narrow something that held his life, Jack barely noticed the two man fight going on over his head. Well, he paid it no heed up to the point that the rope that held him up was cut and he fell through the stage to the dusty ground with a thud. When he rose he came face to face with a sword crafted, undoubtedly, by Will. Raising an eyebrow in disbelief he slashed his bonds over the thin sheet of metal.  
  
Fighting desperately to be free of his now-cut-bonds, Jack began to run. Away from the Royal Navy and towards Freedom...  
  
Away from Will Turner.  
  
That whelp has been the bane of his existence since he crossed swords with him in the smithy's, what seemed like a life time ago. Barbossa's crew had been right. He *was* a spitting image of Bootstrap. And that scared the hell out of him. For some reason, it terrified him more than the concept of hanging by his neck in front of a gawping crowd of people.  
  
He was scared because the reality of the situation was that he'd fallen in love with a Turner once more.  
  
Keep running. And he did, until he caught sight of Will running beside him but a few feet. He threw the lose rope in the boy's direction. Very handy being able to think on your feet. As they got around the other side of the stone pillar Jack almost had a heart attack at the close proximity of young Will. Keep running. And he did, Will still holding the other end of the rope. Many of Norrington's men will wake up with a bad headache in the morn, Jack smiled inwardly.  
  
But the smile on his face became something akin to a grimace as he and his "partner in crime" found themselves circled by armed navy officers. Lovely. Something tickled the pirate's cheek and he turned his head a little and blew the feather of Will's god awful hat out of his face.  
  
"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington sneered at Will.  
  
Jack smiled at the men who seemed disgusted by his very presence. Well, his smile faltered as he backed up a step too far and felt his backside glance against Will's. Damnit! Something of clemency was mentioned. Does that Governor ever shut the hell up?  
  
"..throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"  
  
Apparently not.  
  
"And a good man!" The blacksmith protested angrily. Jack nodded proudly. Aye. All good man here.  
  
Jack turned to look at the Governor and hoped he didn't look too pissed off. Well, he had heard he didn't look as attractive when he was pissed off, although he was sure it wasn't true.  
  
"You forget your place, Turner."  
  
"It's right here, between you and Jack"  
  
Well, that was fairly random. *Not* what Jack had been expecting to hear from the boy at *all*. His mind was racing. Had he read into that too much? He knew he shouldn't celebrate too soon but what could it hurt...  
  
"As is mine." Came the sing song voice of Elizabeth. Excellent. The one person he had totally forgotten about happens to be the one person who can crush his dreams.  
  
He knew that if he didn't speak soon then people would start to notice the crestfallen look lying just behind his kohl lined eyes. He looked up over the Commodore's head, just as a blue and yellow blur flew in and out of his line of vision. Cotton's parrot.  
  
Making aimless conversation, Jack begin to back away towards the battlements. He glanced over at Will who was staring lovingly into his strumpet's eyes, heedless of the heart ache, and groin, ache he was causing the pirate. He willed himself to speak but nothing really came out. Think fast, Sparrow! "Elizabeth .it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." He shook his head and took another step towards the battlements. Will, must say something to.. "Will .nice hat."  
  
Nice hat? *Nice hat?!* Well, he got a smile from the whelp. That was something to be thankful for.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow never did anything that wasn't worth seeing. He didn't *intend* it to be that way, but when you are stranded on and island for three days drinking rum because its rum and then drinking more when you get the hangover from the first lot over and over and over, things in life start to seem a little hazy. Normal things become a task. Eg. Walking in a straight line, sometimes just walking is a chore. So, obviously, his exit from Port Royal had to be something big and spectacular. He began slowly walking backwards towards the edge of the battlements with a smile twitching the corners of his mouth. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you -"  
  
Jack would later suppose that tumbling backwards off a cliff is a pretty spectacular exit, but whilst treading water, seemingly trapped, he didn't think it too amazing. What to do?  
  
"Sail ho!"  
  
Looking to the distance he saw her. The Pearl. *His* Pearl. So, that *had* been Cotton's parrot. Very interesting. With a smirk he began swimming slowly to his Freedom. He glanced back towards the battlements just before he grabbed the rope to climb to deck.  
  
The silhouetted figures kissing broke his heart even more.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Cotton handing him his hat and Anamaria placing his weather worn coat around his shoulders and pushing him in the direction of the wheel. Everything after that was a blur. Absently he began to sing to himself, the only real song he knew. "....And really bad eggs." He glanced at his compass. The one that didn't point North. The one that fascinated Will so much. He closed it with a snap.  
  
"Drink up, me 'arties yo ho." Whispered Will Turner to the Black Pearl, disappearing over the ocean.  
  
FIN 


End file.
